Smoker's Kid
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: Fem!Harry. Hannah Potter was pushed off of a cliff by her cousin and is somehow transported to OP. The newly made captain, Smoker was the one who saved her and later adopts her.
1. Chapter 1

**Smoker's Kid**

**Chapter 1**

Summary: Hannah Potter takes a trip with her cousin and her new neighbors to a park and due to the actions of her cousin, she transported to the world of One Piece. Where Smoker, who just became a captain and stationed in Loguetown, finds her and adopts her as his daughter. He raises her to marine, which is her goal in life to make her father proud of her, even though she would become friends with the future Pirate King later in life.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or One Piece. I wished that I did, but sadly I don't. So don't sue me, it will be a waste of your time. 

In the neighborhood of Privet Drive was the excitement of the news that a new family that moved into #6. The Davidson family. They have two children a son and a daughter, but our story does not focus on them, no, they are too boring and normal as possible. The good normal, not the normal at #4. No, our story focuses on Hannah Potter, who only knows her first name, because of accident. Petunia, the girl's horse like aunt, accidentally shouted out her name in anger as she did not have the kitchen floor clean enough.

Today was different from all of the other days in poor Hannah's life; she was invited to a trip to a park near the coast. Mrs. Davidson saw her working in the gardens yesterday afternoon, she came over to talk to Hannah's aunt and talk her into letting both Dudley and Hannah come with her and her children to a park that they love to visit. And there was no way that Petunia could say no to the new neighbor without starting rumors. That night, after Vernon came home from work, Hannah was whipped by his belt and beaten by his fists.

But in the end, she did get to go to the park for the first time in her life. And probably the last in her world.

**(Scene Break)**

Hannah and her new friend, Jessie who was five years old, the same age as Hannah. She was having so much fun, but she knew it was going to end as soon as she goes back home. It was the afternoon and for the first time that Hannah ever remembers, she had a full stomach and it was not filled with rotten food. Jessie and her were exploring near the cliffs, when out of nowhere, Dudley flew into Hannah and pushed her off the cliff and into the rough waters below.

Hannah could only her body floating in the air as she watched the cliff get taller and taller. She could not scream as she was in shock, but she could hear the screams of her new friends. Before her body hit the rocks that were in the rough waters below, she said only one thing, "At least, I get to die happy."

And then everything exploded in pain, darkness, and water. The last thing that she saw was the face of Jessie with tears running down her face. The only regret that she will forever have was that she could not thank Jessie for being her first and only friend and also thank the rest of the family for being so kind and caring to her.

As the police and divers arrived at the scene, it was too late as the waters below had dark red blood coloring the waters below. This led to questioning, which led to Dudley being taken from his home as his parents instructed him to push Hannah off the cliff and make look like an accident. This proves to never let a five year old do your dirty work.

**(Scene Break)**

It has been a few days, since Smoker became captain of the marines and was now station in Loguetown. It was the town that former Pirate King Gol D. Roger was executed at, and it was the last stop for pirates who were headed toward the Grand Line. Smoker and some of his men were patrolling the docks, when one of his men yelled, "Captain, over there!"

Smoker focused on what the marine was pointing at and saw it was a little girl who looked to be three years old, floating on the surface. Using his new devil fruit abilities, he turned his legs into smoke and flew over to where he could fish out the girl. Thankfully she was facing upwards.

"She is still breathing! I'm taking her to the hospital, continue your patrol." With that Smoker flew off towards the hospital. The little girl was too thin, and was bleeding too much. Smoker was surprised at the mount of blood that the girl had in her body.

"Doctor!" One of the nurses yelled as she took in the sight of the wounded girl in Smoker's arms.

**(Scene Break)**

It has been four hours since Smoker first brought the girl in and now, he just finished speaking to the doctors that worked on her to save her life. It was a miracle that the sharks did not get to her first with all of that blood in the water. He slowly made his way towards the marine headquarters.

It was disturbing at what they found, apparently the girl was abused for most of her life with little food to eat and was then somehow pushed off a cliff and somehow wound up in the harbor of Loguetown. She would be put in an orphanage as soon as possible, but Smoker knew that would be a bad idea if the girl was abused. Suddenly, he stopped when an idea came to him, he should adopt her. Yes, that sounds like a good idea. Now, where does one go to adopt a kid?

**AN: I hope that you all like it. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day and weekend, everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of One Piece or of Harry Potter. I wished that I did, but sadly I do not. The owners will hire lawyers and sue me for everything that I have and I really do not want to lose my laptop and computer. Just read this chapter and write a review for it. Thanks.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_**(Scene Break)**_

It has been several days since Hannah first arrived at the hospital and Smoker have been in and out of the hospital to see whether or not that she had woken up. Now, alone in the room or so she thought, Hannah began to gain conscious. The first thing that Hannah had noticed was the absence of the usual pain. It felt both nice and weird, so she slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. It was all white, the walls, the ceiling, everything was white and it has that too clean of smell to it. She also noticed that she was laying in a comfortable bed, but she has bandages wrapped around most of her body.

"You're awake, that's good," a voice beside her startled her and almost causing her to jump out of the bed in fright. The nurse handed the child a glass of water, which Hannah drank greedily as her throat felt like sand paper. The nurse stepped out of the room and got the doctor, who was assigned to the child.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Kyle and I have been assigned to your case. Now, do you feel any pain at all in your body?" Dr. Kyle asked her.

"No, sir," Hannah answered truthfully.

The doctor nodded and wrote something down on his clipboard. Dr. Kyle then asked, "What is your name, little one?"

"Hannah, sir," Was the short reply.

Without looking up from his clipboard, he asked, "Any last name?"

"Don't have one, sir," Hannah said as she studied her feet as they seemed to be very interesting to her. What she did not know that it is very common for people to not have a family name, clan name, or any last name. Sometimes, people just make up their last name. The doctor continued to ask Hannah many different questions, some questions she could answer, other questions she refused to answer as she was quite afraid that she would be forced to go back and live with the Dursleys. Soon the doctor left and the nurse said that she would be back with some food for Hannah to eat.

_**(Scene Break)**_

Smoker was sitting down behind the desk doing the stupid idiotic demonic…well, I think that you readers get the point…paperwork that he had been putting off for the last week. He just could not do that anymore or someone higher up would be on his tail again. Maybe he should look into getting a second in command and then the paperwork would be done faster.

Suddenly, a low ranking marine came running into the office with a vanilla envelope in his hands. The marine stopped in front of the desk and stood at attention.

"Report, marine," Smoker commanded in monotone.

The marine stated as he handed his commanding officer the envelope, "Sir, this was given to me by the little girl's doctor, Dr. Kyle. And the girl is awake, sir."

Smoker looked through the girl…no Hannah that was her name, and saw that there was a note written from the doctor that Hannah is healing faster than normal. Smoker dismissed the marine and got up from his chair and made his way to the hospital to see his adopted daughter.

_**(Scene Break)**_

Hannah just finished her plate of food when the door opened and in came a huge man wearing only a coat with fur on the edges, and baggy pants and also he had two belts like things made out of cigars and he has a long pole with a handle on his back. To Hannah, the man looked scary, but at the same time, he was not scary.

"So how is the hospital food?" The man asked as it was clear that he was nervous about something.

Hannah gave him a small smile and answered excitedly, "The food is great! The best that I have ever had!"

The man smiled and patted her on the head while ignoring the flinch from Hannah. He introduced himself, "I'm Smoker and I'm a marine who is in charge of Lougetown and your new adopted father."

Hannah was in shock, she could not believe what she had just heard. This man…no Smoker said that he had adopted her and became her new father. It was almost too much for her to take in.

"Why?" Hannah whispered.

Smoker looked at her and replied, "I know what you went through, I could see the abuse that you suffered when my men and I found you. No child should have to suffer. I guess that I always wanted a kid of my own, but I never found the right woman to settle down with. Also, I want to show you the bright side of life and let you be a kid that you should be."

Tears began running down her face, it was a dream come true. Even though she could tell that Smoker has no idea on how to be a dad, let alone a dad to a little girl like her. She hiccupped, "Thank you."

"No problem, kid. Just get some rest for now. I will come back later to see you as I got some unfinished paperwork to deal with," Smoker said as he petted her on her head one more time, before leaving her, so she could go back to sleep, which she did a little bit later on.

_**(Scene Break)**_

Like Smoker promised, he visited his new daughter, Hannah again, just before nighttime and read her a bedtime story. The abuse must have been severe if she did not know about bedtime stories. Reading her a bedtime story was suggested to him by a fellow marine who was himself a father.

But right now, Smoker was in his office reading a book on how to be a father that he had bought in the closest bookstore and so far, the book was plain and down right stupid. It was telling how the child should and how should a father respond. It was basically telling Smoker to spoil the girl rotten. Throwing the book in the nearest trash bin, he decided to let Hannah settle down and get used to being around marines and then, he will start training her by beginning with easy things.

'Maybe my second in command should be a woman, so that way, Hannah would a woman's influence in her life,' Smoker thought as he began looking through the files of female marines. Hannah was going to grow up and become a strong woman herself, not some weak defenseless idiot.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. For Hannah's devil fruit, it will be the Chain-Chain fruit. It will allow Hannah to shoot chains made up of her magic, out of any part of her body. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of One Piece or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. I want to say thank you to all of those who wrote a review, favored, and followed my story. Thanks. It means a lot to us authors to have your support and it encourages to continue our stories.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Flashback

**(Scene Break)**

_At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…_

In the Headmaster's office, sat a very old man, who looked like he was just told that his Lemon Drops were not being made any more. Albus was mourning of the death of a little girl named Hannah Lily Potter. It was supposed to be a very good month for him and some others. First, Peter Petigrew was found to be alive and was capture and then it was discovered that Sirius Black was innocence of all crimes, expect for peeping on girls in the prefect baths in his seventh year by the use of a two way mirror and that Peter was the real traitor.

Albus, then after everything was cleared up, went to the Dursleys' house to pick up Hannah, only to find that she was murdered by her own cousin on the orders of his parents. He traveled back to his office, where Sirius and his last remaining best friend, Remus was waiting for Hannah to arrive, so they could take her home with them. But when he entered his office, Sirius had jumped up, expecting his goddaughter to come running towards him, but when he saw the expression on Albus' face, he immediately knew what had happened as he just broke down and cried. Remus tried his best to comfort his best friend.

Remus could not except the fact that his cub, Lily's and James' daughter was dead. As a werewolf, he had formed a bond that was almost unbreakable; except for in death can it be broken. His wolf told him that the bond was, in fact, still in place and not broken. But the bond was different than before, it is like she was in a far away place that he could not get to.

"She's not dead," Remus blurted out, all of the sudden. Causing the heads of Sirius and Albus to snap up and stare at him, like he just grow two more heads. Albus got up out of his chair and walked over to look at the book that gives the names of the students, who would be coming to Hogwarts for the next eleven years.

Sirius snapped at his best friend furiously, "How dare you lie to me, Remus!?"

Remus' eyes turned to an ember color as he snapped back, "The bond is still there, Padfoot. The bond is not broken and the only way for a bond between a werewolf and his cub to break is only through death. But my bond with Hannah is still there, but it just feels like Hannah is in a place that we can't get to."

"Sirius, my dear boy, Remus is right. Hannah's name is still on the list," Albus interrupted. Remus and Sirius shot up out of their chairs and rushed over to where the Headmaster was and saw that the Headmaster was pointing to Hannah's name.

Sirius fell down on his knees in relief and cried, but this time, the tears were filled with joy and happiness. Remus turned to the Headmaster and asked curiously, "Is there any way for the List to give us an address or a name of the place that Hannah is in?"

The Headmaster shook his head as he answered sadly, "Sorry, my dear boy. The time that we would receive an address, is when the letters are sent out."

Remus just sighed in defeat as there was nothing that could be done. He wanted to find his cub right now and apologize over and over again, for not fighting harder to gain custody of her and also, to beg for forgiveness for not being there for her.

Sirius suddenly had a thought come to him and he exclaimed loudly, "The Goblins!"

Albus and Remus both looked confused and lost at what he just exclaimed. Remus began thinking that his best friend's last bit of sanity went out the window as he questioned him, "What about the goblins, Padfoot?"

Sirius had a hundred watt smile on his face as he exclaimed loudly and cheerfully, "The goblins can locate Hannah, Moony. Hannah is the heiress of the Potter Family and I made her the heiress of the Black Family, when she was born. There is no way that the goblins won't know the location of Hannah. Hell, if Hannah somehow got transported to a different world, the goblins would have a way to get to her!"

Sirius was now bouncing around the office like a five year old on a sugar high. He even began dragging Remus towards the fireplace, with the idea of going to the goblins that very minute, even though it was almost one in the morning. Remus took out his wand and stunned Sirius and put a sleeping charm on him, so he could get some sleep as they needed it.

The Headmaster chuckled as he said, "Remus, you and Sirius can use one of the guest's dorms, tonight."

Remus smiled as he thanked the Headmaster, before the two of them left the office, while the Headmaster walked into his bedroom, which was connected to his office, with a happy smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. The day or rather night was getting better and better.

**(Scene Break)**

In Lougetown…

It has been a week since Hannah was released from the hospital, fully healed. Smoker had ordered clothes for her to wear, which included pants, skirts, shirts, dresses, and shoes after several nurses at the hospital picked out what the little girl would need. They even helped his men fixed up a proper bedroom for her. Hannah could not believe that someone would go to such trouble for her. She was so happy that she clung to Smoker and sobbed on his coat, while he rubbed her back in comfort.

During the week, it became a common site for the marines and common civilians to see Hannah following Smoker everywhere that he went. The women would coo over how cute Smoker and Hannah looked to together, truly like a father and his daughter. Also, Hannah got used to the amount of people that are usually around them, but she gets a bit nervous around new people that she never seen before.

Today, the marines were cleaning up the Headquarters, because a Marine Admiral named Kizaru was coming to Lougetown to drop off a young female marine named Tashigi, who would be her father's second in command and also, help raise her. And also, this Admiral Kizaru is coming to see if Smoker is doing his paperwork, properly. So right now, Hannah was sitting in her father's office, coloring in a kid's picture coloring book as best as she could, while her dad worked on the last piece of paperwork in front of him. Signing it, Smoker finally set down his pen and leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh of relief. Looking over to where Hannah was sitting and coloring. He got up and sat down next to Hannah.

"What are you doing?" Smoker asked as he looked at the picture that she was coloring in.

"I'm coloring in some pictures, see," Hannah said happily as she began showing her dad all of the pictures that she neatly colored in. Smoker had to admit that Hannah was very talented at coloring. The pictures looked like they were alive and real. He half expected for them to jump off of their pages. It was just like magic.

"I'm very impressed. You have a wonderful talent, there, little one," Smoker praised as he patted her head. Hannah looked like her birthday came early.

"Thanks, dad!" Hannah chirped, causing Smoker to smile. It felt wonderful to be called dad.

Suddenly, a marine officer came running into the office, stood at attention and stated, "The marine warship has been spotted, Captain Smoker, Sir!"

Smoker nodded and turned to Hannah and told her, "Its time for you to put your things away. We will be leaving for the harbor in a couple of moments."

Hannah did as she was told and put her things back where they came from and then went with her dad to the harbor to greet the newcomers.

**(Scene Break)**

As the marine warship dock, Hannah could not help, but stare at it with big huge eyes. The warship was huge; she had never seen something that big before. She could see that there were lots of marines running around as they did their jobs and made sure that everything was going to plan and running smoothly. Hannah glanced at her dad; he had a very serious expression on his face. She was holding onto his hand as she was very nervous about meeting new people, but she knew that her dad would protect her no matter what happened.

Suddenly, Smoker walked forward and saluted and said, "Welcome to Lougetown, Admiral Kizaru Sir!"

"Thank you, Captain Smoker," Admiral Kizaru replied, before turning to the woman, who was standing behind him. "This is Lt. Tashigi from the West Blue. She is going to be your new second in command."

The young woman stepped forward and bowed to Smoker in respect and said, "Thank you, Captain Smoker Sir, for choosing me. I will not let you down, sir."

"Very well. Let us retire to my office, shall we?" Smoker usually does not act this way, but with a marine Admiral around, he has to act this way as it shows respect to them.

As they walked back to Lougetown's Marine Headquarters, Admiral Kizaru finally noticed Hannah. Kizaru always did have a soft spot for little children. He used to have a son when he was younger, but his son became a marine and was killed in the line of duty by rogue marines that were put under his command. Finally, they made it to Smoker's office, so they settled down and made themselves comfortable.

"So, what's your name, little one?" Kizaru asked gently.

Hannah looked up the Admiral nervously and answered respectfully, "Hannah, sir."

"That's a beautiful name for a cute girl like yourself. So may I ask you, who are your parents?" In reality, Kizaru was curious about why the child was here in the first place.

Hannah pointed to Smoker and said, "He's my dad."

Tashigi and Kizaru both blinked in surprise as they did not expect that answer. Smoker did not look like to be the type to be a dad, especially being a father to a little girl.

"My, my, aren't we full of surprises," Kizaru chirped. "Hannah, you can call me, jiji."

The marines that were in the room, had their jaws hit the floor in shock and their eyes almost bugged out of their heads. Smoker's two cigars fell out of his mouth in shock. He could not believe that Admiral Kizaru wanted to be Hannah's grandfather. Sure, he heard what had happened to the Admiral's son, but never did he hear Kizaru asking a young kid to call him jiji before.

Hannah studied the Admiral's face, before she said cheerfully, "Okay, jiji."

Kizaru could not resist her cuteness as he hugged the girl. He frowned a tiny bit when he felt Hannah tense up slightly. He would have to ask Smoker what happened to Hannah in the past. He knew that Hannah was adopted by just seeing them together.

Smoker gained back his composure and told Hannah, "Hannah, why don't you show Admiral Kizaru your pictures?"

"Okay, dad," Hannah responded as she wiggled her way out of the hug to get her coloring books and then showing them to her new family member, who 'aww'ed over the wonderful job that she did.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


End file.
